


Feverish Mind

by Hello_Starlight



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batmom!Reader - Freeform, Damian denies being a child, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Mom Reader, Sick Character, Sick Damian Wayne, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Starlight/pseuds/Hello_Starlight
Summary: Damian is sick with a harsh fever so the mom reader cuddles and snuggles with him :3!
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Reader
Kudos: 109





	Feverish Mind

Everyone knew Damien as being a demon-child. Being raised from infancy to be a soldier did that too a young soul, but that didn't mean he did not crave love and attention.

You knew underneath the surface of that cold structure the boy had built up, he was still a little boy.

At this moment you realized his walls had completely crumbled away from his intense fever. Flu season had begun and despite Damien's brag that he had a strong immune system, he still got it. 

BADLY.

The second he had trudged into the family room sleeply rubbing his eyes you didn't think nothing was wrong.

"Mommy." He croaked.

Okay, something was horribly wrong.

Where was your child???

When he arrived to you he laid down directly into your arms.

Damian never liked being touched, especially hugs–he would throw a fit! You cradled him so his head rested on your chest and his legs on the couch.

"Damien? Are you feeling alright?" You questioned with honest concern.

He moaned in response.

You placed your hand on his forehead, he had a rather harsh fever.

"You're burning up horribly." You commented.

You pulled him to you in a hug before standing up to cradle him all the way to the bathroom. When you arrived you sat him down on the counter and the young boy whined craving your warmth. You dug through the cabinets until you could find your thermometer and fever reducer. You poured the liquid into a plastic up and held it out to Damien. 

"Damien, can you drink this?" 

The boy whined but after a few blind gropes (despite his eyes being open) he was able to grab it. He struggled to choke it down until it was all gone. You grabbed the thermometer and scanned it across his head until you got his temperature. 

107 Degrees?!

You sighed and kissed his forehead that was beading up with sweat. 

"My poor baby boy." You cooed. 

You knew you could say it now since if Damien was truly conscious he would throw a huge fit. 

"Al'umu, rasi yaduru sayiyatan haqana." He whined

(Mommy, my head hurts really bad)

"Eh?" 

He must've been speaking Arabic. 

"Let's get you back to bed." You scooped him up and he nuzzled your neck, draping his arms over your shoulder. 

It was rather odd at how vulnerable Damian behaving, being raised by assassins he was taught to be tough and even if he was sick he would still be expected to jog miles. He had to have been strong to survive. Was he even allowed to call his mother by her title? He had only started calling you "mother" just a month ago. 

You passed by Bruce who blinked in confusion noticing you carrying Damian who was still mumbling nonsense in Arabic. 

"Is Damian...?" 

"He has a really bad fever." You explained. 

"'Aby?" Damian mumbled. 

(Daddy?) 

"I gave him fever reducer and now I'm going to bring him to bed." You added. 

Bruce nodded, "I'll let the boys know he can't go out patrolling." 

You both shared a quick kiss as you wished him luck and continued to Damian's room. At last you arrived and had to awkwardly hold him to open the door with one hand. Using your foot you pushed the door open the rest of the way and stepped into his room. It was simple with a few amazing drawings of Damian's own and a couple memorabilia photos on the walls. 

You laid the boy down on the bed and he mumbled incoherently. When you went to walk away he grabbed onto your hand stopping you from leaving. 

"Stay?" He pleaded. 

You sighed and climbed into bed to lay beside him, as soon as you got comfy Damian quickly snuggled up to you still holding onto your hand. 

You smiled and stroked his head with your available hand. 

"My little boy." You giggled...

"I don't remember any of the sort!" Damian said defensively. 

There was a bright blush on his face from your retelling of what happened last night. 

"Don't worry Damian I won't tell anyone." You reassured him. 

"Tt, as if I would ever want to cuddle." He huffed. 

You smiled and kissed his head, "Want to cuddle on the couch?" 

He didn't answer but crawled in between your arms to read a book with you. 

Damien was still a little boy after all...


End file.
